Special Treatment
by Daggerella
Summary: I've been sitting on this story for a while now, mainly because I really wanted it to be a one-shot, but my love of detail has caused it to stretch out a bit longer than I had planned. It's a little sampling of delicious Rollieigns sensory delights, crafted lovingly with Roman's skilled, yet gentle hands...and a little bit of Seth's mouth...
1. Chapter 1

"Come on in," yelled Seth as he heard a soft knocking at the front door. He ran to meet his guest, frantically straightening up on his way there, his hand reaching out to grab the doorknob just as the door swung open. In the doorway stood Roman, his leather jacket and winter hat covered in a dusting of snow.

Seth looked up to see his reflection in Ro's mirrored sunglasses, suddenly feeling a bit underdressed in his baggy sweatpants and t-shirt. Stepping back and holding the door open, Seth gestured for him to enter. "I told you, you don't have to knock. It's not like you've never been here before," he said as Roman came in, being careful not to track slush into the house.

Once the door was closed behind him, Roman looked around for a place to set the bag of groceries he was carrying. "Oh, let me get that for you," Seth offered, taking it in his arm as Ro slipped his boots off on the mat and removed his jacket, shaking the snow from it and remarking, "Damn. I always forget how cold it gets here until I actually get here. This 'snow' thing will never seem right to me."

He shivered as he took of his sunglasses and put them in his coat pocket, then looked up to see Seth already in the kitchen, peering curiously into the bag which was now on the countertop. "Hey now, no peeking...you're going to spoil the surprise," Roman called after him, quickly padding over behind Seth in his stockinged feet.

Before Seth had a chance to reach into the bag, Roman encircled him with his large arms and pulled him close, pressing his chest against Seth's back and nuzzling the patch of blonde hair that hung loosely to Seth's shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch unless I say it's ok?" Ro growled through clenched teeth.

He slid a hand across Seth's chest, stopping to rub his hardening nipple through his t-shirt. He pinched slightly until he heard a sigh escape Seth's lips. "You just sit down and watch. I'm gonna do all the work today. Think you can handle that, kitten?"

Seth dropped his head back against Ro's shoulder as he heard Roman's pet name for him being purred into his ear. With a soft moan, he replied, "Mmm, yes Daddy, I think I can do that." Before releasing his grip, Roman squeezed him tighter until he heard Seth gasp slightly. "Calling me Daddy already, eh? You know what that does to me."

"I do," Seth affirmed, lips curling into a mischievous smile. "I'm kinda hoping it'll make you want to do things to me, if you wanna know the truth..._Daddy_." He turned his head toward Roman, his smile widening into a shit-eating grin.

"_Naughty boy,_" Roman scolded, his grip tightening. "I'll be as nice, or as not nice as I want, you understand me? His hand came up to clutch Seth's neck, his tone becoming serious as they locked eyes.

"Unhh...uh-huh..." Seth breathed, trembling. He licked his lips, staring at Ro's mouth, waiting. "_Ohh_ no," the big man said with a smile. "That's not happening. At least not right now, anyway. Speaking of which, how much time do we have?" He inquired, letting go of Seth's throat and casually brushing his blonde hair aside, planting a line of kisses up the side of his neck.

"We have the house to ourselves until 6-ish. She's working."

"Perfect. What I have planned might take a while, but I promise you'll thank me afterward," Ro said, finally releasing Seth from his grasp.

Seth chuckled, spinning around to face him. "I'm sure whatever you have planned will be amazing, as always..._Daddy_," he said quietly, looking up into steely eyes, biting his lip shyly.

In a flash, Roman had him by the back of the neck and yanked him back into his embrace, his mouth suddenly descending on Seth's and locking him up into a devastatingly intense kiss. As he enthusiastically kissed back, Seth's hands instinctively started to move up to stroke Roman's sleek, glossy hair, but he caught himself and pulled them back, wary of touching the big man without asking first.

Ro broke off the kiss, asking, "You want to touch my hair, don't you?"

"Yeah, kinda...but I won't. I promise," Seth replied hesitantly, looking down at the floor.

"No, it's ok. I'll let you do it this time. Here, let me do this-" Ro said, tugging the elastic band off that was holding his mane back. He shook his head and Seth swooned. His ebony tresses spilled out in a dark wave, cascading down over his pecs in his tight t-shirt. He flashed an irresistibly sweet smile. "Go ahead," he allowed, greatly amused by Seth's googly-eyed expression.

"_Fuck_...I could NEVER get sick of that. It's so fucking beautiful," Seth gasped, raking his fingers down through the soft, shiny locks. "_You're_ fucking beautiful," he gushed, marveling at the sight. "And ughh, you always smell like...mmm..._vacation_." He buried his face in the thick curtain of hair and inhaled deeply. "I wish my hair was like yours."

Roman smirked as he gently brushed his hand down the blonde side of Seth's head. "Well then, have I got a surprise for you. I'm going to show you my secret to great hair...mainly because I just can't bear to look at this thirsty-ass mess you've got going on any more. I mean, do you even use conditioner on this?" he asked, lifting up a clump of parched, frizzy platinum hair. "Doesn't Leighla take care of you? I would think that she, of all people, wouldn't want you looking like a day-shift stripper when you're on tv every week."

Seth stepped back, patting his hair down in embarrassment. "No, she buys the salon stuff. It oughta be good, the shit's like, 30 bucks a bottle, for crying out loud," he muttered, plopping down onto one of the swiveling chairs that lined one side of the kitchen island and stealing another quick glance into the grocery bag next to him. "So, is that what's in here? Your secret formula or something?" he asked, grinning.

"Something like that," replied Roman, making his way around to the other side of the island and reaching into the bag. He pulled out a rolled-up parcel and set it down in front of him, then reached in again and pulled out several avocados with his other hand. "And just so you know, it's all paleo-approved," he teased.

"_Awwwww_, you fucking rock, baby," Seth said earnestly. "Brought your knives, I see."

Ro threw a look of haughty disdain at the block full of random kitchen knives sitting in the corner. He sighed heavily, turning back to Seth. "Please, you can't expect me to use those...those department store-sad-ass-excuses for cutlery. I'd like to think you know me better than that by now, kitten," he said, unfurling the roll of black fabric to reveal an intimidating row of shiny silver blades.

Seth sunk into his chair a little, elbows on the countertop, chin propped in hand. "_Fucckk_," he groaned under his breath, entranced by thoughts of the terrifyingly sexy things he knew Roman was capable of doing with sharp objects.

"Come on now... they're for the fish," he chided, pulling a neatly wrapped package of fresh fish out of the bag and setting it down. Seth raised an eyebrow momentarily, but his intrigue was piqued when he saw several more items pulled from the bag. A jar of extra virgin coconut oil, several limes, a can of coconut milk, and a single red chili pepper were all placed on the work surface in front of Roman.

"Oh, hey, will you be a dear and get me my glasses from my coat over there?" He asked offhand, focused more on making his knife choice at the moment.

Seth spun around and bounded across the room, retrieving the glasses and coming back to resume his observation."You sound like my grandma," he joked, snickering.

Ro withdrew one of the blades quickly, the glint off the honed metal reflecting in his eyes. "Well, that's probably gonna be weird for you when you're begging your grandma to pound your ass later, isn't it? Poor thing," he cracked sarcastically, picking up the glasses and putting them on, looking over the small rectangular lenses at Seth with a smirk.

Seth's mouth dropped open at Roman's bluntness, but he had to smile at the contrast of the hulking Samoan in a pair of bookish frames. "I'll call you whatever you want if it means you'll pound my ass...Daddy." He cracked a sly smile, fully aware of the effect of his words.

"Behave, kitten," Roman responded in a low voice, brandishing the tip of his knife in Seth's direction. "believe me, you need this more than you need cock right now. And considering how much cock you need on a regular basis, that's really saying something."


	2. Chapter 2

As Roman carefully organized his ingredients and kitchen tools, Seth gazed dreamily at him, enjoying watching his voluminous hair draping over his muscled shoulders. "Jeez, if that hair gets any longer it's gonna be getting in your plate when you eat," Seth remarked, noticing that it was hanging down past his pecs.

Ro looked down at himself, saying, "Oh...thanks for reminding me." He grabbed the hair elastic that was around his wrist to pull his hair into a ponytail, but when he did he accidentally snapped it and it flew across the room.

"Shit...here, I have a million elastics in the bathroom. Lemme get you one," said Seth, trying to be helpful. When he came back into the kitchen, Roman was already starting to cut up the fish, his mane swept up into a neat twist and held in place with a black enameled chopstick.

As Seth approached holding the elastic, Ro said, "It's ok, I got it under control. I hope it's alright, I just found them in the drawer and figured they'd work, and as it turns out, they do." He turned his head to the side, showing off his impromptu hairstyle with a proud grin. A rogue lock fell down in his face and he swept it behind his ear as he turned back to his work.

"Uhh...yeah, it's totally fine...my God, you're just..." Seth stumbled over his words, suddenly feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. He shook his head to center himself, then sat back down, gripping the countertop for support. "It looks good," he said awkwardly, somewhat embarrassed to be falling to pieces over the sight of the beefy, masculine man wearing glasses with his hair up.

Seth casually slid a hand into his lap beneath the counter, hidden from Roman's view. As he watched the Samoan's skilled hands prepare the fish, efficiently slicing it into thin strips, he ran his palm over his stirring cock and pressed it against himself. He sighed quietly as it throbbed, his eyes watching Roman closely to make sure he wasn't looking. "So, what's the fish for, anyway? Please tell me that's not going on my head," he asked, trying to keep the focus off of himself.

Without looking up, Roman replied, "Well, you always ask me questions about what it was like growing up in my family, so I thought I'd show you one of my secret family recipes. It's called _oka i'a_, which basically translates to 'fish salad'. It's one of those things that most Samoans know how to make, but every family makes it just a little differently...my mom's version being the best, of course," he said with an affectionate smile, looking up to see Seth watching him with a rapt expression.

"Fish _salad_, huh? So where's the other salad stuff then?" Seth questioned, trying to wrap his mind around how exactly the dish would be prepared.

"Well, you've probably heard of _ceviche_, right? Where fish or seafood is cooked in citrus juice? That's what I'm gonna do. I figured we'd have some time to kill while your hair treatment is doing its thing, so why not eat while we wait?" Roman explained as he squeezed juice from the limes and added it to a bowl with the prepared fish. "It doesn't take that long...it can just chill in the fridge until we're ready." He then rinsed the knife blade and grabbed a mango from the bag, tossing it up and catching it with a flourish.

"Oh yeah? I was kinda hoping we'd have time to do other stuff while we waited...you know..." Seth remarked suggestively, fingers reaching over the cutting board to snatch a piece of fish.

"NO!" Roman scolded, slapping Seth's hand away. "How many times do I have to tell you, you need to learn to be patient."

Seth yanked his hand back, a hurt look on his face. "Come on, I want some," he whined. "I'm starving, and all this food looks amazing. Just a little taste, that's all I want. Pleeeease?"

Rolling his eyes, Roman sighed and began cutting up the fruit, ignoring the request. He set it aside and moved on to scooping out the innards of the avocados, putting the buttery green pulp into a bowl and mashing it into a paste. He poured some coconut milk in and stirred the mixture up until it was a bit more runny, then stuck a finger in and held it enticingly in front of Seth's face.

"Here, suck on this," Ro offered, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Seth immediately lunged toward the outstretched finger and closed his lips around it, his tongue busily working to get every last drop as Roman watched. He continued to suck contentedly even after it was clean, humming his enjoyment.

"You like that, huh?" Ro inquired, amused and more than a little aroused at the amount of suction the other was putting on it. He quickly pulled his hand away and reached down to awkwardly adjust his expanding junk.

"Mmm-hmm, delicious," Seth replied, eyeing Roman's growing bulge. "I'd suck anything if you put coconut milk on it."

"Well then get your lil' ass over here. I gotta get your hair ready, so you might as well do something useful in the meantime," Roman said. He grinned as Seth practically ran around the kitchen island and stood before him, ready and willing.

"Down on your knees," he ordered. "I need to be able to reach your whole head." Once Seth had assumed the position he scooped some of the mixture onto his fingers and began gently working it into the smaller man's hair, starting with the bone-dry patch of blonde. As he did so, Seth stared directly ahead, anxiously awaiting the signal. "Go ahead, do it...I know you want to," Ro finally allowed, taking a step forward and closing the gap between them.

Before he had even finished the sentence, Seth was already pulling out his half-hard cock, the thick slab of meat flopping downward under its own considerable weight. He reached up to cradle it in his palms just as the Samoan started to trickle a stream of coconut milk up the shaft and over the head. "You better start sucking, or else you're gonna end up with a sticky floor," he urged, hands gathering the two-toned tresses up and pulling Seth's head toward him.

Seth chuckled at the innuendo as he greedily swallowed up as much dick as he could fit in his mouth, hands closing around the root and squeezing, quickly coaxing it to its fully erect glory. As fast and as thorough his nimble mouth was, he couldn't catch all of the milky liquid as it ran all over, dripping down his chin and saturating his beard. Roman kept a hand on the back of his head, trying to get him to open up and take more.

"Aww, I thought kittens were supposed to like milk," Ro teased, pouring another creamy rivulet over the tip of his cock when Seth pulled back. "And here you are making a mess. That's a _bad_ kitten," he scolded, shoving Seth's hungry mouth back in place. As Seth opened his mouth wider to accommodate him, Ro paused for a moment, reveling in the sensation of being engulfed by hot, squirming wetness. He shivered slightly, eyes fluttering closed. "That's it...suck that big fucking dick, baby. You know I love it when you choke on it."

In response, Seth did his best to try to deep-throat the larger man's monster cock, making lewd gurgling sounds as he tried to ignore his gag reflex and focus on getting his nose to touch Roman's neatly trimmed thatch of pubic hair. He could feel himself throb as he listened to Ro's breathy moans, the intensely erotic noises making him painfully hard. Once he finally managed to take it all, he stuck out his tongue and lapped at the Samoan's hefty set of balls, showing off his slutty skills.

"Ok, ok...fuck," Ro gasped as Seth worked his magic. "I take back what I said. You're a good kitten. But I don't think you want me to cum in your mouth right now, do you? Don't you want to wait and see what else I've got planned for us?" he asked, withdrawing his pulsing member, now dripping with saliva.

"Mhmm, yes," Seth replied, licking his lips and wiping the corners of his mouth with the heel of his palm. "I hope it tastes as good as this does."

"Oh, you know it will...and if not, I've still got plenty of coconut milk left over."


End file.
